


PREVIEW Secrets, Lies, and Goodbyes

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets, Lies, and Goodbyes. What's going to happen after Emily's birth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PREVIEW Secrets, Lies, and Goodbyes

Secrets, Lies, and Goodbyes **by** Carina Scott

Horatio and Calleigh have been dating for over two years and living together for about six months, when she begins to suspect that Horatio is being unfaithful. Horatio's been keeping odder hours than usual, he hasn't really been talking to her much when at home, and if she walks into a room while he's on the phone he hangs up abruptly. Classic signs of an unfaithful partner. She's been trying to ignore it, assuming its just paranoia; but it's taking its toll on her. Either she's snapping at people at work or she's abnormally quiet. Eric and Ryan are beside themselves with worry, knowing this is not 'their' Calleigh. Alexx tries to talk to her, but she laughs it off as unimportant each time. So now the whole team is in a tizzy, even Valera has noticed, and they don't know what to do. Alexx, being one of Horatio's oldest friends, takes him aside to talk. She knows about Calleigh and Horatio's relationship, as do Eric and Ryan. She brings it to his attention about the way Calleigh has been acting. Horatio is surprised, he hasn't noticed anything. He promises Alexx he will talk to her as soon as he gets home. However, when he arrives home, he finds Calleigh's key on the coffee table, with a note. The note reads:

_Horatio, I love you, but I can't be with you anymore. The secrets and lies hurt too much, and I can't continue to pretend that things are okay, because they're not. I'll be staying with a friend until I can find a place of my own. I know we have to work together, so I will be as professional as possible. Sorry things have to end this way. -Calleigh_

Categories: CSI:Miami – Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

Characters: Alexx Woods, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine, Natalia Boa Vista, Ryan Wolfe

Genres: Challenge

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
